The Perfect Slave
by Veracityrules
Summary: It their first wedding anniversary and Harry has the perfect gift for Master Draco. Warning: Graphic fic not suitable for readers under NC17 & rated M. Contains: Slash,AUAR,BDSM,MM,PWP. This is the final part of The Slave Trilogy.


Disclaimer: All copyrights of the following characters belong to JKR…bla bla bla, you know the drill. I am just a sick and twisted fan who tortures them for her own evil amusement and yours too, if you're reading this fic.

Warnings: PWP, M/M slash, adult language, BDSM between consenting adult characters, humiliation, anal, oral, anilingus, spanking, orgasm denial and other crude things that probably have names but I just can't be bothered to name them all.

Rating: Err…have you read the above warnings?! Most definitely M or NC-17

A/N: This fic is _GRAPHIC_ and therefore absolutely not suitable for readers under 17 years. I take no responsibility for anyone under-age accessing this story. I am a responsible author and have acted accordingly by strenuously highlighting the genre and themes that this fic contains. If you don't like it, then _DON'T_ read it! You have been duly warned. This is the final part of The Slave Trilogy. Enjoy and don't forget to _**review**_ this fanfic along with the others in this series.

* * *

**The Perfect Slave**

Draco apparated outside the front door of Malfoy Manor. He'd had a hectic day but it had all been worth it. He normally finished much later than this, in his role as an auror. He usually stayed behind completing his paperwork or working hard tracking down the few remaining errant Death Eaters that had escaped justice. However, tonight was a special occasion and he was determined to finish early.

Tonight was his first wedding anniversary and he and Harry had planned a romantic dinner for two at home. Immediately he knew something wasn't quite right as soon as he entered the opulent hallway. None of the Malfoy family house elves greeted him on his return, as normal protocol demanded they did when the master of the house entered.

What he _did_ notice was a trail of rose petals leading into the library. There he found a glass of firewhiskey waiting for him. Harry had obviously arranged it for him to drink on his arrival.

He was such a thoughtful spouse.

He noticed that the petals then led back out of the room and back into the hall. He drained the contents of the tumbler and followed the trail. They now led up the stairs. He surmised that Harry had a little surprise waiting for him in the master suite. If he was honest, he wasn't _totally_ adverse to the idea of some pre-dinner sex! Provided of course that the post-dinner sex was also still on the menu.

Draco pursued the petals to their rooms but he was surprised to say the least to find Harry curiously absent from their bed. The delicate blooms led into the bathroom.

_"Ahh."_ He thought _"Bathing together! Hmm. Sex in the bath is good too!"_

Sure enough, the bath was filled with steaming scented water, luxuriously topped with bubbles, but still no Harry. Draco shrugged.

"What the hell." He said out loud to no one in particular. "No doubt it'll be worth it." He reasoned.

He stripped and slid into the warm water. He felt himself relax, as the days tension disappeared from his aching muscles. The blond lay there for a while before he began washing the daily grime from his body. He wanted to be clean for his husband.

He dried himself and moisturised his skin using his usual masculine scented creams, as part of his daily skin care regimen. In expectation of what was to come, he also performed a colonic spell upon himself.

It was only after he finished that he noticed that the petals did not stop at the bathtub. They 'u-turned' out of the bathroom and headed back into the main bedroom. It was then that he became aware of the clothes that were laid out on the bed.

There lay the clothes he wore when he dominated Harry in their dungeon.

He had expected a different kind of _loving_ tonight. Perhaps Harry was beginning to develop a taste for this darker love after all. Draco hummed to himself as he dressed. He picked up his wand when he was finished and apparated into that dank room, buried deep within the Manor's vast cellar.

The sight that greeted his eyes far outshone anything that he could've ever imagined. It even outdid his wildest fantasy.

Harry was attached to the ceiling restraint sling, bent over forwards at a 90° angle. He was naked save for his leather harness and a vibrator inserted into him, buzzing away deep within his anus. His cock was gloriously aroused with a diamond-studded cock ring in situ to prevent him releasing prematurely and he stared at Draco with lust-filled eyes.

"What do we have here?" Draco commanded.

No reply

"You may affirm Slave."

"Your present Master Draco." Harry offered meekly.

"Do you consider yourself worthy enough to be _my_ present?" Draco asked.

"No Master, not if _you _don't. I only hope there is something I can do for you, which will make me worthy of that honour." He answered his eyes downcast submissively.

Draco almost came in his leather seat-less trousers.

"Well, we'll have to see then, won't we?" The blond said, regaining some of his usual composure.

He inspected his property.

"Your arse is far too pristine. I think it's in need of some chastisement, the same could be said of you Slave for your presumption."

Draco raised his hand back and slapped Harry's creamy white arse cheek.

Harry groaned loudly; half in pain and half in arousal as the smack increased the resonance of the vibrations into his rectum. Draco duly treated the opposite cheek to the same treatment and was again rewarded with the same arousing vocalisation of pleasure and pain from his slave. Matching twin hand prints became clearly visible on the pale round globes.

It was truly intoxicating.

Never before had Harry aroused him like this during their S and M sessions.

Everything was just fucking perfect!

_"Fuck the corporal punishment for once."_ Draco thought._ "I'm going to fuck his brains out!"_

Draco moved behind Harry and torturously slow, removed the vibrator from his arse. As he removed the sex toy, he noted that his husband had thought of everything. There was no need for lubricant or preparation. He had used plenty and vibrator had stretched him to just the right size. Not to tight, nor too wide.

The blond removed his cock from the confines of his leather pants and thrust home, up to the hilt. His balls slapped loudly against Harry's. Draco thrust deeply into his channel; in and out. Harry groaned in ecstasy.

The blond increased his pace, pounding faster and faster into the man below him. Flesh slapped noisily against flesh.

Draco grunted his pleasure and Harry was virtually screaming his.

But something just wasn't right. Draco couldn't put his finger on it and as pleasurable as it was, he instinctively knew that he wouldn't come; no, he didn't want to come like this.

He slowed his pace and thought about what he wanted.

He withdrew and Harry moaned his displeasure. Draco went to the front of him and crouched to his level and spoke softly.

"You're going to lick my arsehole and tongue-fuck me Slave."

And with that, he simply turned, spread his cheeks and presented Harry with his puckered ring.

Harry eagerly went to work, lapping at the crinkly brown muscle. He teased its circumference with the tip of his tongue, drawing lazy circles as he worked. He then changed tactic and lapped hungrily over the entire area with his flattened tongue. Harry changed again, to stabbing the hole his pointed tip, in an effort to gain entry. Draco bit his lip, as ground backwards to increase contact. It was all he could to prevent himself voicing his pleasure.

It was heavenly.

Harry was the master at rimming. Not that Draco would openly admit that.

The muscle had now breached and Harry's tongue was now penetrating him as far as he could go. He could feel bunched up muscle thrusting in and out of him, the saliva facilitating its entry.

Draco was now so horny; he didn't care who was top or who was bottom anymore. He just wanted Harry inside of him so badly. He stood away from him and released Harry's cock from the confines of the cock-ring.

"I see you liked my present then."

"Oh yes Master."

"Good. Now fuck me Slave and make it good."

The blond bent over and move backwards towards Harry, who lifted himself upwards slightly to allow him to spoon Draco.

He slipped inside effortlessly.

Although Harry was fucking, it was Draco who controlled the pace. Harry was still restrained in the sling and had very little leverage to thrust. Draco varied the rhythm. At first it was slow and shallow, gradually increasing in depth and speed as their mutual arousal grew.

Harry puffed and panted, as he struggled to contain his release. Draco knew by the sounds he was making that Harry wanted to come desperately. He revelled in his suffering, knowing that he thought that they would come together.

But that wasn't part of Draco's plan.

He let him suffer further. Eventually, it was too much.

"Please may I come Master?" Harry managed to ask in a strained, strangely high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Slave you may."

Harry broke forth. He thrust with what leverage he had, both grunting and shouting his pleasure. The veins and sinews in his neck straining prominently, as he came violently within the deep recesses of the blond's arse.

As his orgasm died away, he dropped delicate kisses upon Draco's back, seemingly forgetting that his Master had yet to fulfil his own dark pleasures.

Draco pulled away, not maliciously but purposefully.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself Slave. But as with all pleasure that is gained in this room, there is a price to pay. I just hope you've not forgotten that." Draco said seriously.

"No Master." Harry answered in a deflated tone.

Draco turned his back to Harry and presented him once again with the puckered flesh of his arsehole.

"You will now felch me. I want you to taste yourself, as you eat your own cum from my arse."

Draco knew that he was pushing the boundary further than they'd ever taken it before. But that's what the scene was all about. Testing boundaries, taking their sexual experiences to the extreme.

When they had begun this journey together at the beginning of their relationship, they had agreed that they would not do anything that either of them felt uncomfortable. They had an agreed safe word that both could invoke at anytime, which would immediately stop anything that they were engaged in.

Neither had ever felt the need or desire to invoke that word before but Draco felt that if there ever was a time that would happen, it would be now. He could tell by the look on Harry's face that he was undecided about what to do.

And then it happened. Harry moved forward and began to suck.

He was doing it!

He lapped and sucked Draco clean, as he drained his own essence from his lover's hole.

Draco turned around and offered him his cock.

"Now suck me to completion Slave."

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry took the swollen member into his mouth and sucked him in deeply. Draco was so aroused from the byplay that had occurred that little was needed for him to come.

And come he did. Violently.

He pumped his hips, thrusting into Harry's mouth, almost gagging him as he came. Spurts of semen flooded his palate and he drank down deeply.

As his climax abated, he pulled out of Harry's mouth and dropped to his knees in front of his husband; smothering his face with little affectionate kisses.

"I love you Harry Potter-Malfoy. You are the perfect husband."

Harry was breathless, his face flushed. He had a look of complete and total satiation.

"But you do know that I was expecting a night of romantic love-making, after a very romantic dinner." Draco said, stroking Harry's face lovingly.

"I know, but I thought I'd surprise you. And then I thought to myself 'what's the perfect anniversary gift for the perfect master?'" Harry asking the rhetorical question. "And the answer was simple. The perfect slave!"

**The end**


End file.
